demon_accordsfandomcom-20200213-history
College Arcane
Overview College Arcane '''is an educational experiment funded jointly by the '''Occult Research Alternative Combat League, also known as ORACLE, and the Demidova Corporation. The purpose of the experiment is to provide the children of the supernatural world with a unique blend of college education and training specific to your own unique natures. ARCANE is an acronym for: * Anomalous: Means rare or aberrant. * Recondite: It has several meanings: hidden from sight, not well understood, obscure. * Combatives: Means to protect yourselves and others. * Academy * Noble: Highest untrained ranking. * Echelon: Highest untrained ranking. It is sponsored by ORACLE and the Demidova Corporation. The mission is to help the children of the supernatural world to fit into the world. They also help the children develop their skills, help them achieve the most the children can get from their gifts while learning to control them. All the children will pursue the educational direction of their choice, attending University of Vermont or Champlain College and in some cases, both. Most of them will be starting as freshmen in the spring semester. Some of them are still technically in high school but will be finishing their traditional education in the College Arcane experiment while taking college courses and receiving a diploma from their hometown school while advancing toward a college degree. The children will take a few classes at College Arcane which are three days a week and takes place on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and all of the children will be taking Supernatural Survival which is taught by Mr. Jenks who is a tough-looking werewolf. The Supernatural Survival class is taught in the morning before their regular classes begin up the hill on the campuses at six a.m. and they will meet in the gym facility. The Supernatural Survival class is a combination of personal self-defense, situational awareness training, modern survival skills, and a honing of any particular personal abilities that the students have. While following the same Monday-Wednesday-Friday, each person will have an evening class that has already been selected for them. The majority of the students will take Explorations of Power with Miss Berg. The students with the more volatile natures will be taking a Control class which is also taught by Mr. Jenks. Control will teach the students with physical gifts not only how to manage their tempers but to better use their strength and speed. If they Shift, it will teach them to gain the third form, the midway mode. Explorations of Power ''is a carefully constructed curriculum designed to help the students build control and skill with their gifts of the mind while exposing them to other facets of the supernatural world. Some of the students have gifts that certain people term ''psychic for lack of a better classification, with maybe one or two specific abilities which will be honed by the teachers. Some of the students who are more broadly endowed with abilities such as Witches will explore the spectrum of their Craft and share various approaches. During Tuesday and Thursday evenings, the entire group of students will spend some time with Gina Velasquez. Which they will be discussing the recent events of Washington and across the planet and what it means for each student. Gina Velasquez and the students will analyze topics such as: * "How will the government and societies respond?" * "How should you conduct yourselves?" * "Who do you tell, and when do you hide your abilities?" They will analyze these topics and more using oral and written techniques. The dining room has quality food, a variety of food and the quantity of food. The dining area is open for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, with snacks available at any hour for those with accelerated metabolisms. The ID cards that are given to the students will also work at the University of Vermont or Champlain College at their eateries for the times when the students are stuck on campus between classes. Teachers and Staff * Gina Velasquez (Program Director) * Mr. Jenks (teacher and werewolf) * Miss Karen Berg (witch teacher) * Malcolm Tessitori (in-house counselor and liaison to the colleges) * Dr. Rosewell (on-site medical specialist) Teachers Backgrounds * Miss Karen Berg: She was born into a well-established circle in Ohio and just like her mother she is an Earth witch with an affinity for Mother Earth and everything that grows across her. She lost her circle twenty-one years ago to an accident and not long afterward she met Nathan Stewart and Oracle became my employer and home. Students * Declan O'Carroll (male witch/warlock) * Caeco (genetic experiment) * Mack and Jetta (brother and sister who are extremely capable hunters) * Justin Williams '''(werebear) * '''Ryanne Flynn: Who is one of the Sisters Eeire. '(water witch) * '''Ariel '(precognitive) * 'Ashley '(has a very special form of telepathy) * '''Delwood (werewolf) * Katrina (vampire) * Erika and Britta Boklund (Britta is a water witch and Erika is an air witch) * Tami Keoni (Native American witch) * T.J. Alverez '''(technetic) * '''Ray (precognitive) * Two remote viewers students * Zuzanna '''(fire witch) Classes * '''Supernatural Survival * Explorations of Power:' '''Deals with exploring the uses, dangers, and limits of the student's individual talents. * '''Control' * TAP class/Awakenings Description The classrooms and the dorms are brand new, the student lounges, and every other room and hall in the place is brand new but not the building. The building is completely redone and redesigned. The shell of the building is an old industrial building on Pine Street in Burlington. The building might have been surrounded by storage yards which are now newly paved parking lots. The brick walls and overhead steel beams had been left exposed and the floor of the room at the teacher's level was concrete that had been polished to a gleaming shine. The dining room shared the brick-wall-and-open-overhead-decor style of the classroom but the concrete floor was colored to look like granite. It also had various pieces of art hung on the walls. The room has eight round tables spaced about the room that were draped with eight white tablecloths that can also be set for eight places. It also has three long buffet tables for a buffet style dinner which can have stainless steel chafing dishes set up on the tables along with a card identifying the contents inside the dishes and you can put a carving table at the end of the table.Category:Experiment Category:Experiments Category:School Category:College